Brotherhood
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Perfect day for Townsvile! But not for Brick...not when he is seperated from his brothers.   ONE-SHOT HORRIBLE SUMMARY BUT BETTER STORY XD


**Hello guys!XD well its me Zoie...haven't been on FanFiction for sometime but I'm still reading stories and commenting on them ^.^ anyways...if you are wondering about my other stories, i am putting it on hiatus. I'm sorry I'm just really lazy and not inspired enough (my way of writing has changed also (x )**

**Ok! So, this is a another amazing one-shot made by my sister Shana! She made this like 3:00 in the morning xD i read it and decided to put it on FF!xD (she was really tired so i had to fix a lot of things xD) Now Boomie-kun~ disclamier please!(:**

**Boomer: neither Zoie or Shana owns any of this except the concept :3 Enjoy! Oh! and also review!**

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville; was pretty quiet today. It was a beautiful summer day. Families were enjoying their vacation at the beach or the lake, maybe camping. The atmosphere was calm. The villains had decided not to do bad stuff. Even HIM was relaxing.<p>

The cities favorite group of girls was at the park having a picnic. Professor was at the grill. A man at his early 50's. Gray hair was showing. He wore the same lab coat and black jean with a pair of glasses at the bridge of his nose. He took his attention off the grill for a second. He looked towards his girls.

The girls were 16 now. But they were still his babies.

He looked at his oldest daughter. Her long pink hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her soft cotton candy eyes were full of happiness. She was wearing a pink shirt that was tied up in the back with a safely pin and shorts that went up to her mid-thigh and pink converse. She was reading books to kids. She smiled whenever the children laughed.

He then looked at his second oldest daughter. Buttercup also had her black hair up in a ponytail. Her lime green eyes were full of competition. She was wearing a loose green shirt with shorts that went up a little above her knees and black converse. She was playing soccer with the girls and boys. The girls were winning. But the boys weren't going to give up.

He finally looked at his youngest daughter. Bubbles blonde hair was flowing down in curls. Her baby blue eyes were shining near the lake. She was wearing a tropical blue bikini top with shorts that went to her mid-thigh. She was at the lake nearby with the kids. She was the lifeguard.

Professor was so proud of his daughters. They were the perfect little girls. They made him proud. They were intelligent, beautiful and tough. They have a huge responsibility on them though. Keeping the city save from evil. They always had a busy schedule.

**XoXo**

Blossom closed the book she was reading to the kids. They all laughed.

"The end" she said. She was ready to read the next book till a little girl went up to her.

"Blossom! There's a guy over there!" said the little girl. The pink Puff looked at her. She got up and patted the little girls' hair.

"I'll go see who it is" Blossom said as she walked off. She looked at the bench. There was someone there. But she knew who it was. The red hat gave it away. Blossom frowned. Why was Brick here?

He was sitting on the bench. He was wearing his red hat backwards, a red shirt, shorts and red converse. Blossom couldn't see his expression and he was looking down. She noted that his brothers weren't with him. She walked up to the red-haired boy.

"Brick. What were you doing here? Can't you go and relax?" said Blossom. She finally stood in front of Brick. He looked stressed and tired.

"I am" he whispered. Blossom caught it though. Thank you super hearing.

"You okay?" Blossom asked. Brick simply shrugged. He looked up and smiled at Blossom.

"Peachy!" he said. Blossom knew something was up. How?

First of all, Brick doesn't smile. He smirks. Like 24/7. It's his thing.

Second of all, he faked a smile. It was obvious. He looked down again. Concern washed over Blossom flawless face.

"Brick. What's wrong?" she asked. He shrugged again but didn't say anything. It got quiet between the two. It was a bit awkward. Brick was usually talkative. He once told Blossom that he –quote- 'love to hear the sound if his own voice' –unquote-. It was strange not to heard Brick voice. Blossom sat next to Brick and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Blossom broke the awkward silence. Again, Brick shrugged. Why was he upset? Suddenly Brick shot his head up and looked at Blossom. His blood shot red eyes were full of sadness and pain instead of cockiness.

"Blossom. Answer these questions and don't ask questions" he whispered. Blossom didn't understand. But she nodded her head. Brick looked down again staring at the grass.

"Do you think I'm a good brother?" That caught Blossom off guard. But she answered anyways.

"Well. You do yell and hit them. I think your an okay brother" Blossom replied. Brick let out a shaky breath.

"Do you think I would ever hurt my brothers?"

"Like I said. You do hit them but no" Blossom didn't know why Brick would ask these questions.

"Do you think my brothers are safe around me?" he asked. His voice was starting to crack a little. He sounded….ready to cry.

"Yes….I guess" Blossom said.

"Brick. Why are you asking these questions?" Blossom finally asked. Brick smirked then chuckled.

"Guess you haven't heard" he said.

"Heard what?" the pink Puff raised an eyebrow. What was this boy talking about?

"Well for some shitty reason. The mayor of fucking shitville said I couldn't be with my brothers anymore" he said. Blossom was shocked. How could the mayor do this? Separating brothers.

"Brick. I'm so sorry. I never-"Blossom started but was cut off by Brick. He looked up with tears forming in his eyes.

"Cut the shit! It was **your **idea! Everyone was talking about how **you** came up with this idea!" Brick screamed at her. He stood up and glared at her. Everyone close by was watching. Blossom was shocked by Brick outburst. Before she could say anything, Brick spoke instead.

"Why would you do this? I understand my brothers and I destroy Townsville! Yes, we're bad! But you don't have to separate us! Now my brothers will be somewhere far from me while I fucking rot in jail! I beg of you Blossom! Please don't take my brothers away from me!" Brick begged.

He bit his lip. The tears were making everything blurry. He didn't care if everyone was watching. The citizens, the villain, his brothers, her sisters. Didn't matter. He would do anything to stay with his brothers.

Blossom looked at Brick with pity. Suddenly she remembered. A couple days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Blossom stood in front of the mayor desk with her sisters. Bubbles was sitting looking at a magazine while Buttercup was looking around._

"_Those Rowdyruff boys are such a pain!" yelled the mayor._

"_Tell me about" said Buttercup. _

"_They need to stop destroying the city!" said Bubbles_

"_Yes!" said the mayor._

"_But how do we stop them?" asked ._

"_Easy. We separate them" said Blossom. Everyone looked at her confused._

"_Without Brick, Butch and Boomer are useless and can't do anything" said Blossom._

"_That's an amazing idea!" said _

"_Problem is…how do we separate them?" said the mayor._

_They all went quiet and thought._

_End of flashback_

Brick was right. She did come up with that idea. But she didn't mean it like this! Well. Kind of.

"Brick! I am so sorry!" said Blossom as she stood up.

"Don't be! Just tell the mayor to not separate us!" yelled Brick.

"Why are you actually listening to him? You're the Rowdyruff boys!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Dumbass! They'll just get you and your sisters to separate us by force! They can also easily take our powers away!" Brick yelled. His voice was cracking more. Blossom knew everyone was watching including her family. She could hear Buttercup growl.

"Blossom! You're an older sister! You would understand right? My brothers are my only family! My reason to live! I beg of you! Don't separate us!" Tears flowed down Brick face. Blossom was now extremely shocked. She never had seen Brick cry. And it made her want to cry.

"I'm sorry Brick. But I….can't help you" said Blossom. Brick went wide eyes. Blossom couldn't help him. He and his brothers caused trouble together. And even though he was begging and crying, she would not help him.

Brick stared at her shocked. He knew Blossom. She would help. But…not this time. It got quiet. Brick couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? He was going to get separated from his brothers. No. He wouldn't allow it. He had to convince Blossom. He had too.

"Blossom!" Brick started but was cut off by Buttercup.

"We're not going to help you Ruffs!" she yelled.

"Yeah! We're sick of you guys causing trouble!" yelled Bubbles. Brick growled at them.

"Fuck off." He said. Buttercup was ready to knock some sense into that boy but Blossom stopped her.

"Bloss! Come on! I beg of you!" Brick again begged.

"I'm sorry" was all Blossom said before she started walking off with her family. Brick glared at Blossom.

"Fine then you bitch!" he yelled and flew off.

"Fuck you!" yelled Buttercup.

Blossom was thinking it through. Maybe she should have helped Brick. No. He was the enemy. But this was harsh.

She would die without her sisters.

"_Blossom! You're an older sister! You would understand right? My brothers are my only family! My reason to live!"_

Blossom frowned. When her family was fighting about Buttercup language Blossom flew home. Her family watched her pink streak as she flew off.

**XoXo**

Blossom went straight to her room. She felt bad. Why was she going through with this? It was Hell to Brick. Maybe she could make a deal with them. If they be good they won't be separated! Yes! That could work! But what if it doesn't work?

Blossom bit her lip.

Always with the 'what if'!

She shook her head. She can't help them. They caused too much trouble. It's not worth. But guilt was stabbing her in the heart. She felt tears. She realized something. There was this thing. Where her and her sisters can know what their counterpart is feeling. She closed her eyes and thought real hard. Suddenly she felt it.

She felt broken. Betrayed. Pissed. _Afraid._ Tears blurred her sight. She was ready to kill someone. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her back hit the wall and she slide down. She hugged her knees and sobbed quietly.

Was this how Brick felt? She never knew.

But even with knowing how Brick felt she couldn't do anything. Everyone would just separate them. They would stop Blossom. So she sat there. Feeling the emotion Brick was felting.

What a great leader she was.

What a great person she was.

What a great _heroine _she was.

What a shame she was.

**XoXo**

Five months have passed. Townville has been quieter and more peaceful. Well to everyone else.

But to Blossom.

She was suffering. She still felt how Brick felt with her own guilt. She was so broken. She's been feeling Bricks pain for about 3 weeks now. Then one day she couldn't feel. But she was still suffering. But she doesn't show it on the outside. In the inside, yes.

Blossom sighed.

Today she had the courage to meet Brick. Talk to him. Everyone didn't like the idea. But Blossom didn't care. She couldn't feel how Brick was feeling. She landed in front of the prison Brick was at. It was huge. Blossom took a deep breath and walked in.

**XoXo**

Blossom was following one of the guards to Brick's cell.

"So what does a hero like you want to talk to a villain like him?" he asked.

"Stuff. Nothing important" Blossom replied

When they reached the door Blossom was confused. It wasn't bars. It was a steel door. With tons of chains on it. She couldn't see the inside of it. The guard got the keys out and started unlocking the doors. And when he finally did he pushed open the door.

"I'll be waiting outside" he said. Blossom smiled at him and walked in. Her smile started to fade.

Brick was in the corner. He was hugging his knees and he wasn't wearing his hat. His bangs were covering his eyes. There were chains on his wrist, ankles and around his neck chaining him to the wall.

"Brick?" Blossom said. Brick looked up. He looked like a mess. He had dark circle, his face was tear stained and his eyes sclera was red. It was a depressing scene. His eyes swirled with craziness. Brick smirked.

"Blossom!" he said. He got up slowly using the wall for support.

"You finally got the balls to see me!" he yelled.

"Brick. I'm sorry for not helping" said Blossom. Brick glared at her.

"You fucking bitch." He spat at her, venom dripping off the words.

"Brick. Please try to understand" she started.

"No. You try and understand. I may be a criminal. But I still have feelings. You separating me from my brothers were…" Brick couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to.

"Brick. Forgive me" said Blossom. Brick glared at her.

"Forgive you? Fuck no! You take away my reason to live! You fucking took away my brothers!" he yelled at her. Blossom frowned.

"And your telling me to forgive you! Fuck no!" he yelled. He continued to rant on. Blossom starting walking to Brick.

"What the fuck? Why are-"Blossom cut off Brick. She hugged Brick. Brick was shocked. What was she doing? Blossom ran her hand through Brick messy red hair.

"Brick." She said in a smooth voice. Brick felt more tears. Was she trying to comfort him?

"I don't need your comfort" he said.

"Too bad, you're getting it" she said. Brick smirked. He started laughing.

Blossom felt her own tears.

Brick was laughing till the tears fell. He hugged Blossom back and cried on her shoulder.

"I hate you!" he yelled. Blossom own tears fell too. The guards watched as the two leaders cried.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get your brothers back" Blossom whispered. Brick was shocked. It was quiet for a second or two. Then Brick cried more.

"You're lying" he said in between his sobs.

"No I'm not" Blossom said. Both their voices were cracking. Brick wanted to say something. But he couldn't. He felt his throat dry up. His heart was aching badly.

Five months being separated with his brothers.

Five months of Hell.

He gripped on to Blossom jacket. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Tears keep falling down his cheeks. His heart was ready to stop. To get rid of his pain.

"Why you crying Red?" Brick whispered into Blossom ear.

"Cause I'm feeling what your feeling" Blossom said. Brick gritted his teeth. Was she being serious?

"You're not joking right? You're actually going to help me?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said with no hesitation. Blossom then took out a cylinder shaped object out of her sleeve. Brick knew she took it out.

"What are you doing?" he whispered once again. Blossom smirked.

"I got it handled" she said.

"Blossom-"said one of the guards as he walked in. Blossom pressed a button on the object and threw it at the guard. He was shocked when smoke was blocking out his vision.

"What the!" he exclaimed. Blossom broke the chains off Brick and Brick grabbed her hand. She blushed lightly.

Brick wiped away his tears and felt his powers returning to him. He smirked. His trademark smirk.

"Let's bail leader girl" he said.

"Sure thing leader boy" she said. Blossom kissed Brick cheek lightly making him blush. Brick then kicked the wall down and walked out with Blossom.

They didn't look back. They walked and walked.

* * *

><p>Now wasn't that cute~?x3<p>

Hope you enjoyed the story and helpful criticism is welcomed!(:


End file.
